


I'll Be With You

by littlegirl28



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, THE AMOUNT OF GYUHAO AND WONHUI THIS CB I AM FEED, Tickle Fights, Unspecified Timeline, caring gyu, just imagine the ships are roomates, parents jeongcheol, seokmin crackhead, subtle wonhui, they talk about hao's nightmare, tom and jerry gyuhao, ugh i love them so much they are just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl28/pseuds/littlegirl28
Summary: After a tiring concert day, Mingyu and Minghao got into an intense tickle fight.or a short gyuhao fluff no one asked for.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 65





	I'll Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I might've read too much gyuhao and wonhui and remembered an old archieve of gyuhao I wrote a couple(?) years ago.  
> So here it is.  
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> oh yeah  
> title taken from the lyrics of Shinee - From Now On  
> shineteen♡

_Getting into the car wasn't the problem. Getting out, was._

"Yah Seungkwan-ah hurryyy" Minghao nudged the boy sitting in front of him.

The 13 boys of Seventeen were currently heading back after a -quite- exhausting concert day. Well, it was exhausting, having to dance and sing at the same time for numerous songs, remembering choreo after choreo, making sure they did everything perfect. But for them, it was totally worth it, to be able to do what they love, see Carats’ happy faces and to be able to return their love for them. Every breath, every drop of sweat, every tears that had been shed, everything were worth it.

It was already very late, Mingyu bumped his forehead against the seat in front of him and mumbled something about being really hungry he could eat anything right now. Aside from the occasional snacks and bottled water in between performances, he'd had nothing, and the smell of burned meat wafting from the resto where they were parked provoked his rumbling stomach even more.

"Anything?" Minghao, always the teasing one asked from his seat beside him. And if it's even possible with the already small space between their seats, don't blame him, the seats were actually big but he had to share with two other people and one of them was already gone to the dreamland the moment they boarded the car, Minghao leaned closer with a smug look on his face, saying, "Like, anything?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mingyu simply shoved his best friend away, bumping him to the snoring Chan.

"Yah~" Minghao giggled, falling softly onto Chan before bouncing back to deliver a counter attack at the back of Mingyu's neck.

"Ah, really" The tall boy detached his forehead from the frontseat's headrest and circled his arms around the younger's torso, resting his chin on his shoulder in a teasing manner, and tickled him senseless.

"Ya!" The thin boy jumped in his seat, trying, and failing, to remove himself from the giant hands tickling him "Gyu! Stop that!"

"Never" Mingyu giggled, getting his hands to move faster to tickle the younger here and there.  
What he wasn't expecting was, a counter attack "Ya!"

"Come here you big idiot" Minghao gritted his teeth, jumping on him to tickle back, giggling in between.

"Yah stop! stop!" The older giggled

"You said never, you big oaf" His best friend said.

"You should really stop, you know" And they stopped immediately. Because apparently, neither of them had said thatMinghao was the first one to retrieve his hands from Mingyu, who in turn removed his hands as well.

"What took you so long to get off the car?" Seungcheol asked from the opened door, and from the way he leaned over the frame, as if making a space, it seemed he wasn't alone. "Everyone are already inside"

"Quit scolding, just get them inside" And the other voice belonged to Jeonghan-of course, he thought-, leaning against the opened door, he assumed.

"I'm not scolding, I'm just asking" Seungcheol told the other boy.

"Your face said otherwise" Jeonghan said, which in Mingyu's opinion, was kinda true, as he and Minghao glanced at each other.

Seungcheol closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He looked at the boy in front of him somewhat thankfully, before addressing the dongsaengs "Come on, it's late and we're all hungry"

Mingyu nudged Minghao to get out first, as Seungcheol was removing himself from the door frame, mumbling something about being able to stand for 5 more minutes to Jeonghan.

When they were out and were heading to the BBQ resto trailing behind their oldest hyungs,  
Mingyu elbowed his best friend and asked, "I thought Chan was sleeping beside you?"

"And I thought we weren't able to get out because Seungkwan and Hansol were still snoring in the front seat" The younger whispered back.

"When did they get out?" Mingyu asked, knitting his brows, grinning in awe.

"Must be sometime between our tickle fight" Myungho answered, giggling. But then his tone turned serious as he threw a challenging glare at him "We're not done yet"

"Sure." Mingyu responded smugly, before entering the restaurant.

  
。。。。

Dinner was fantastic. The food were very delicious, or maybe he was just starving, but nonetheless, he enjoyed the meat and the company of his bandmates and managers. They talked just about everything and nothing, varying from the events on today's concert to their last played games.

Soonyoung and Seokmin cracked one too many jokes Mingyu kept on choking on his drink, or accidentally bumping his long legs against the table, which only brought more laughter to the others, especially Minghao, who giggled endlessly before discreetly squeezing his knee under the table or patting his back, making sure he's okay. Mingyu nodded in respond, reassuring him with his eyes while his mouth was full.

In turn, Mingyu would sometimes, or most of the times sneak pieces of meat into the younger's plate. He'd make a wrap, seasoned it the way he knew the Chinese boy liked, and nudged him with his elbow, signalling him to open his mouth wide for an incoming tasty meat wrap. Minghao would smile at him, chewing thoroughly as they nodded and smiled more at each other, oblivious to the other people around them.

"Hey Mingyu" He looked to where the voice called him, raising his brows at his calling. "Why don't you make me one of those wraps you feed Minghao too?"

"Nah, hyung" Mingyu chuckled at Wonwoo's request. "You're too far, the wrap would fall into  
Soonyoung-hyung's plate instead"

Both rappers laughed at that, seeing that Mingyu is sitting in front of Soonyoung, and Wonwoo sat to his left. "Why don't you ask the ones beside you?"

"They're too busy eating" Wonwoo shrugged, which confused Mingyu because Soonyoung was talking with Seokmin about another funny incident at the concert to the other hyungs. Then he looked at the older rapper's other side, and saw Junhui munching on his lettuce without any meat.

"Then what's that on your plate?" What Wonwoo missed and he didn't, was the neat wrap placed on the other's plate, a courtesy of the Chinese man sitting beside him.

Wonwoo looked at the wrap and chuckled, sharing an amused look with the younger before happily chewing the food.

  
。。。。

Being back at the dorm, Mingyu found himself seated on the living room's couch, hand holding the TV's remote and staring blankly at the rectangular thing across the room.

Not far from where he was, he could spot some of his members scattered around the dorm. The oldest Seungcheol had a towel around his neck, hair dripping wet and smelling strongly of his fruity soap. On the single couch to his left, Wonwoo is sitting comfortably, glasses on and drowning in whatever book he is reading. By the coffee table to his right, Hansol is scrolling through his phone, face serious.

"Mingyu-ya did you use my shampoo?" Someone nudged him from behind.

"What? No" He turned around to see who's speaking, even when he already recognized the voice "I didn't even wash my hair today"

"Yeah but yesterday?" Junhui said, in a matter of fact "Even now your hair still smells like it"

"Trust me I didn't" Mingyu said "If I did, I would've told you, hyung"

"What is the smell of your shampoo anyways?" Seokmin asked as he passed by.

"Grape" The dancer answered, tilting his head.

"Isn't that what Seungcheol-hyung's hair smelled of earlier?" Wonwoo suddenly interrupted, peeling away his eyes from the book to pass the precious information.

"Really?" Junhui said, eyes lit up. "You sure it was grape?"

"Thought so" Wonwoo kind of shrugged, but still paying attention to the conversation instead of going back to his book "It was fruity though"

"It was definitely grape" Seokmin said, as he entered the living room from the kitchen

"Did you purposely only go to the kitchen to smell Seungcheol-hyung's hair?" Mingyu asked, grinning at the thought.

"I went for a glass of water" Seokmin shook his head, before breaking into a bright smile "And maybe to smell his hair while at it"

"Unbelievable" Mingyu clapped his hands as he laughed, getting lost in his friend's stupid humour.

"Right so it must be that hyung" Junhui said after recovering from an episode of laugh.

Mingyu saw the dancer paced around the couch to walk further to the kitchen, to confront his shampoo stealer. When everything was back to silence and his other hyung Wonwoo retreated to his room with a small unmistakable smirk, Mingyu tried to focus back at the TV.

Just an hour ago, when they were heading back from the resto, he had been very sleepy. He could tell from the way the silence occupied the car after everyone's aboard, that the others felt the same. He heard shuffling from the seat in front of him, Seungkwan mumbling something about keeping Hansol's head steady on the headrest so he wouldn't injure his neck. He sighed heavily and went leaned back on his seat, staring sleepily at the car's ceiling.

"Sleepy?" The boy beside him asked. Mingyu nodded. "It's not a far drive from the dorm, you'll probably regret dozing off only to be awakened later"

"Mingyu regrets nothing" He said, half asleep. His best friend chuckled, which he followed shortly, before fully slipping into dreamland.

Even in his sleep, he still could feel soft hand brushing against the side of his head, guiding him to place it comfortably against a firm shoulder, patting his fluffy hair.

Mingyu smiled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Mingyu looked up to find a freshly washed up Minghao knitting his brows at him.

  
。。。。

At first, they were just arguing about small things, just like their usual banter. Until at one point.

"You're not watching the TV" Minghao said

"I am" Mingyu looked at him, confused as to what he said, before he found the younger smirking.  
"What?"

"You're not watching the TV" Minghao said again

"I am watching, Hao" He said.

"Then what's on it?" Demanded the younger. Mingyu paused, before realizing he had no idea. He looked at the TV once before looking back at the other.

"I don't know" He said, sighing.

"See?" Minghao's smirk grew wider.

"I was talking to you" He rolled his eyes. How unfair.

"You weren't watching way too long even before I came" The younger said, throwing his gaze at the TV.

"What do you mean?" Mingyu knitted his brows now, having absolutely no idea what his friend's thinking.

"You weren't even paying attention to the TV, Kim Mingyu" Minghao said. "You were staring somewhere else." He looked at his friend, lifting a brow up, "And you were smiling on your own.  
Have you perhaps, gone crazy?"

"What?" Mingyu scoffed. First, he was expecting Minghao to say that. Second, he didn't know he's that obvious, well even if he did was obvious, he thought no one was in the room since Hansol wasn't there when Minghao came. And three, because his friend was right.

"Oh my, should I call an ambulance?" Minghao put up a worried face, holding his laugh as he teased the older.

"Ya!" With one, single yell he attacked the teasing boy, continuing what they paused in the car back then.

"Stop it you moron" Minghao laughed, trying hard to push the taller boy off him, once in a while throwing his tickles jabs while dodging Mingyu's.

"You started it" Mingyu did not stop. He locked an arm around the younger's waist and tickled him with the other.

"You-shit!" Minghao couldn't stop his laughter. He wrestled out of the Korean's grip and pushed him off the couch, breathing ragged. But Mingyu was stubborn, he attacked the younger again before fleeing out of the living room.

"KIM MINGYU YOU ARE DEAD" The Chinese's shout echoed through the house as he chased the older mercilessly.

Mingyu ran, laughing at the mad Minghao chasing him. He tried to avoid the members rooms, so that the others won't wake up and blame him for being noisy. Mingyu ran to the dining area, rounding the table to the opposite side of the one chasing him.

"Ow, shit!" He heard someone bumping into one of the chairs opposite him, and saw a tuft of brownish hair that must be Minghao, on the floor, moaning about his foot.

"You okay?" Mingyu slowly went around the table again, to check on his friend.

"It freakin hurt!" Minghao squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth gritting as he gripped his right foot.

"Did you stub your toe?" The older asked, somewhat obliviously which of course, earned himself a roll of the other's eyes as he replied sarcastically.

"No, Mingyu, I'm dying of a deadly disease" Minghao rolled his eyes "Of course I stubbed my toe, what does it look like?"

"Don't say that" Mingyu's expression hardened, before it vanished and he shrugged. "You could be bluffing" He inched closer to take a look at Minghao's stubbed toe" So you can attack me while I'm close"

"Yet here you are" Minghao smiled his angelic smile, still gripping his foot while looking at Mingyu who was smiling back and sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Yeah" Mingyu let out a long sigh, pulling the other's leg to examine the hurting part "Let me see"

"It's okay, nothing too worse" Minghao had stopped clutching the injured toe, now slowly turning red from the collision. "I don't think it's going to bruise."

"Are you sure?" Mingyu inched closer to take a better look. He ran his fingers over his friend's foot and checked the stubbed part. "We've still got last day tomorrow, you can't be absent just because a stubbed toe"

The younger stifled a small laugh, hitting Mingyu's arm who'd begun his own giggles. "It's fine, I'm going to live, Mingyu"

"Right then" Mingyu stood, still giggling as he offered a hand which the other took, hauling him to stand again. Once he made sure the other is steady enough, he pulled him back to the living room, all the previous banter forgotten.

Thinking that everyone had gone to sleep, Mingyu went to turn off the living room’s lamp when he realized one of his hyungs was still there. Junhui was sitting down at the single couch, too deep immersed in his phone he didn't notice both of them coming.

Not sleeping yet, hyung?" Minghao voiced the question for him.

"Hmn? Nah" The oldest said, not even looking away from his phone. Mingyu and Minghao glanced at each other, but before they could say anything, Junhui suddenly bounced on his heels, a determined look on his face as he eyed the hallway containing the members' bedrooms. "I found my shampoo stealer!"

"Oh," Mingyu responded, sharing a 'tell you later' look with Minghao before asking. "So, who is it?"

"I'm making sure he won't be sleeping peacefully tonight" The oldest said, completely ignoring Mingyu's question as he marched to his own room, which he shared with Wonwoo.

"What? I mean, won't that be obvious? They share the space after all" Minghao rolled his eyes at the older Chinese's antics. Sometimes he just couldn't believe Junhui's older than him.

"Oh, who'd know with those two" Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head, he turned to face the other. "Do you still want to stay up or?"

Minghao didn't answer, instead he pulled their intertwined hands leaving the living room behind.  
Mingyu went auto drive, following wherever the hand pulled him to. Which thankfully, appeared to be his own bed.

  
。。。。

"Are you tucking me in?"

"Yes I am, you big baby" Minghao snorted, pulling up the blanket to Mingyu's neck, making sure he's all warm before retreating to his own bed." There you go. Goodnight, Gyu"

"Yeah, thanks" Mingyu looked at his friend's slim figure slipping beneath the covers on his bed "Night, Hao"

But he couldn't sleep.

Mingyu tossed and turned, till he gave up and snatched his phone on the headrest. He opened his chatroom and scrolled through the group chat today, keeping up of what he missed. It turned out that Joshua told Junhui that Wonwoo was the one using his shampoo, not Seungcheol. Soonyoung and Jihoon told the others to not stress about tomorrow's performance and that he's sure everyone will do great just like the days before. Jeonghan told Seungcheol to stop kicking his bed and stealing his pillow. Seungkwan told the whole group that a new episode of Tom and Jerry is being filmed, that was him and Hao. Chan complaining that he couldn't sleep because the hyungs next door were too loud. Seungcheol uselessly messaging Wonwoo and Junhui to just go to sleep and quit fighting because of a bottle of grape scented shampoo.

He actually chuckled at the last one, knowing it was just impossible to reach them through chat now unless someone banged on their door and directly scold them to sleep, to which he wrote out his opinion. The second oldest Jeonghan typed out a reply indicating that his idea couldn't be administered due to the state of the older now, attaching a picture of sleeping Seungcheol, an arm hanging off his bed.

Before he replied again, he heard another shuffling across him. And no, he didn't count, cross his fingers, but it was about the third time he heard it.

"Hao..?" Mingyu whispered softly, making sure whether the other's shuffling's just because he's unable to sleep, not some ugly nightmare.

Mingyu kept an eye on the lump that started to shuffle more, turning to face the tall boy, eyes open wide.

"Trouble sleeping?" The older asked.

"Yeah" Minghao sighed, yawning widely but his eyes kept on opening wide.

He glanced at the chatroom, and gave a reply before eyeing the other boy again. Minghao wasn't asleep, he was staring beyond the taller's head. His best friend was still bundled in his blanket, head buried in the soft green pillow he bought him a month ago. Mingyu found his blank face cute, and snapped a pic silently.

He smiled widely at the picture, sneaking glances at the oblivious boy who kept on staring, but now it seemed to be changing between himself and his headrest. He ignored his buzzing phone, probably the other bandmates trying to find a way to stop the cat line's fight, as he stared back into his friend's brown orbs.

"You should stop staring, you know" Mingyu chuckled

"Who are you messaging" Minghao asked instead, blinking his eyes twice to focus on his best friend.

"C'mere" Mingyu patted the space beside him, opening his blanket, inviting the smaller boy on his bed.

"What" Minghao hesitated. He hugged his own blanket and tilted his head to his pillow "Why"

"Just c'mere" Mingyu said "I can't sleep too"

"Bold of you to assume that I care" Minghao rolled his eyes and yawned, stretching with a full body shudder.

"Fine" Mingyu rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. He was scrolling through the group chat when he felt his bed dipping on the right side, and someone slipping under his blanket, pulling on it, seeking his warmth. The taller boy moved closer to the other figure, seeking the other's warmth too as they cuddled on the small space.

"I thought you don't care" Mingyu whispered to Minghao's ear.

"What's getting the others so active this late" Minghao shrugged off his last comment and took the phone off him to look at the ruckus in the group chat.

"Ya, gimme the phone" Mingyu pinched the younger's stomach.

"Ouch" Minghao whined, pouting at the other. He stubbornly held the phone to himself, still trying to read the chat. "So, it's them."

"Yeah, we knew it's coming since we saw Junhui bolting from the living room earlier" Mingyu rested his chin on the other's shoulder, reading whatever progress the others had made.

"It was just a bottle of shampoo" The younger rolled his eyes, giving the phone back to Mingyu before snuggling closer to the taller boy.

"You know their dynamics" He chuckled, putting his phone away to face his best friend. He draped an arm over his waist, tangling his legs with the other's the way they usually cuddle.

"Yeah" Minghao hummed, nuzzling his head back against Mingyu's neck as he went comfortable in the other's embrace. "Did someone finally shut them down?"

"No, the shouting just suddenly stopped before anyone decided to come" The older answered, running his fingers through Minghao's soft brown locks.

"Hmm and Seungkwan said we were the Tom and Jerry" The Chinese boy giggled.

"Nah, we are." Mingyu grinned as the younger looked up to see him. "I'm Tom, you're Jerry.  
Besides, Wonwoo and Junhui are both cats."

"Why are you Tom?" Minghao asked, raising a brow at the older.

"Because I'm bigger" He said, rather smugly.

"Do you want to start another tickle fight?" He could hear the other's challenging voice, and instead of answering to that, he squeezed him more in his embrace.

"I'd rather sleep" Mingyu brushed his cheek on the younger's head. He could feel the younger soft giggles on his neck, as the latter playfully smacked his chest. "Ack! Maybe we should change the roomings, who knows you might choke me in my sleep"

"I could" Minghao patted the spot where he smacked the other earlier. "And I would, Mingyu"

The older laughed, stifling small giggles to which his best friend followed, as he repeatedly said 'I'm serious Gyu' in between his laugh. The taller sighed and placed back one arm around the younger's waist, another under his head while tangling his legs with the others.

"Remember that one fansign?" Mingyu whispered after a while.

"Which one?" The smaller boy asked back, because they've had like, numerous fansigns until now. "That one where you told Carats" The Korean boy paused, playing with his best friend's hair.  
"About that nightmare"

"Which nightmare?" At his respond, somehow Mingyu unconsciously pulled him even closer to his chest.

"That nightmare where you saw me die" He finished the question.

"What about that?" He could feel Minghao stiffen in his hold, as he brought soothing hands to run down his back.

"Nothing" He said, sighing. What had made him bring that up, in the middle of the night, right when they were about to doze off? Whatever it was, Mingyu chose to trust his instinct, or probably just his sleepy state talking. "I supposed"

"Hmm?" His best friend had relaxed, now nudging him in the torso with the hand that stayed there, somehow knowing that there's more to what the older was saying.

"I just," He paused momentarily, not sure, but sure, heck, it was late and sleep had begun to raid his brain. "Remembered what I said that time?"

"You said that you're here now" Minghao answered, nodding along to what the other's talking about.

"Yeah I did" Mingyu smiled at the memory. He'd told the younger the exact words, adding a bit of aegyo to the benefit of the fans, but he'd said what he wanted to say, and he mean that. "I am"

"I am here, and will always be"

"I know"

Minghao sighed on the older's neck, smiling ear to ear as he wished him good night.

"Night Hao" Mingyu smiled contently, sighing on the younger's head.

_And nobody question the empty bed and two figure cuddling on the other when the hyungs wake them up in the morning._

**Author's Note:**

> sooo how was that? this is my first story and im eager to know how was it:)  
> let me know what do you think in the comments!  
> find me on [twt](http://twitter.com/littlegirl286) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/littlegirl28) :)
> 
> edit: removed the typos :)


End file.
